


If A Body Catch A Body

by thesewordselope (jadebloods)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Sounds
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Implied Relationships, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/pseuds/thesewordselope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look intense," Maja said from behind him. She had a glass of bourbon in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If A Body Catch A Body

**Author's Note:**

> These Teen Hearts fic exchange for LJ user iphignia939. Originally posted to the damnyouwentz LJ community on November 13, 2006.

Gabe looked at his watch, not like he was checking again or anything, but it happened to be there and his eyes happened to point at it sometimes, and he happened to notice what time it was. Right then it might have been almost one in the morning. Maybe. Unless it was five after midnight, which could also have been possible. His sense of the passing of time had been known to get warped. But, really, you'd think he'd know.   
  
Pete's house was full of people, even though Pete himself wasn't in attendance. He'd be there later, but right now he and Patrick were at the Jimmy Kimmel set with Gym Class, and it was  _weird_ . Gabe was in a familiar place with a lot of familiar people for his birthday, but there were also too many people missing. He sat on the couch, rubbing his jeans pocket absently, tracing the outline of his sidekick with his finger.    
  
"You look intense," Maja said from behind him. She had a glass of bourbon in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Always the lady, that Maja.    
  
Gabe smiled and plucked the lipstick-stained cigarette from her fingers. He didn't really smoke very much anymore-- not those anyway-- but he wanted to feel something warm, so he took a drag and handed it back to her. He was already drunk so it went down smooth, and he held it there, which he didn't really have to do but it was what he was used to doing anyway. He let it out slow, thinking. "Yeah? I feel intense."   
  
She leaned over to rest her elbows on the back of the couch, either not noticing or not caring that she was dangerously close to falling out of her cocktail dress. She looked at him without saying anything, but Gabe understood the question all the same.   
  
"I'm waiting for a phone call, I guess," he said, the words sounding flat and obvious to his ears. He was glad nobody else was listening to the conversation, at the risk of sounding like a preteen girl. He wasn't  _waiting around_  for William to call. He was just waiting  _for_  it. There was a difference. And he wasn't so much waiting for it as he was confused as to why it hadn't happened yet.   
  
"Your friends will be back soon," she said, assuming he was talking about Pete and Travis and the rest of the gang currently at the show. Which, actually, should have been wrapping up right about now, since he was thinking about it. The show was on in the other room, but he hadn't been watching. He was about to say something to that effect when she said, "I never gave you your birthday kisses."   
  
"I thought the tradition was birthday spankings?"   
  
She shrugged, coming around to his side of the couch. She sat her drink down on the table and put out her cigarette by tossing it into the glass, then sat down, straddling his lap. Someone let out a whoop of approval from the other side of the room, near the kitchen. She squeezed his hips with her thighs and said, "That is a silly American tradition. I prefer kisses. How many?"   
  
Gabe didn't know what to do with his hands. He settled for resting them on her hips, just high enough to not be on her ass, but not so high as to be chaste. "Twenty--" she rolled her hips forward against his zipper "--seven." The word was barely out of his mouth when her lips covered his, one hand gripping his face. She tasted like ash and bourbon, but it wasn't much different than the taste in his own mouth, so he went with it.   
  
"I left your present upstairs," she whispered in his ear. "Would you like it now, or later?"   
  
"It's never a bad time for presents," Gabe said as Maja stood up. He noticed she didn't have on shoes, and suddenly it was as if she was already naked. He didn't know why seeing her in bare feet made his mind immediately go to sex, but there was something intimate about seeing her feet sink into the carpet like that. She turned in place and walked off towards the staircase, not paying attention to whether he was following, and he sat there for a moment watching her feet arch and stretch when she walked.   
  
He shook his head, then got up and followed her upstairs to a spare bedroom. There were jackets and hoodies piled up on the bed, and Maja was throwing them on the floor, digging for hers. She found it, after clearing the bed completely, and dug around in the pockets. "Close your eyes."   
  
Gabe obliged. He heard the door shut, but he distinctly heard her  _not_  turn the lights on. She took his hand and put a foil package in it.   
  
"Surprise."   
  
He opened his eyes and felt along the toothed edge of the package with one finger. He didn't say anything yet; he was waiting for his eyes to adjust to what little light that was coming in through the window. After a moment, he could barely make out a vague woman shape to his left. "Oh Maja, just what I always wanted."   
  
She grinned and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, pulling him to her. He had to lean down significantly to kiss her this time, and he was again presented with the trouble of figuring out what to do with his hands. She grabbed his ass through his jeans, so he settled on doing the same.    
  
What happened next happened very rapidly, but all he knew was that suddenly he was on his back in the bed and Maja had taken her dress off. Gabe looked down-- he had way too many clothes on for this. He started unzipping his jeans, but Maja grabbed his pants legs and pulled them off the rest of the way. She didn't bother taking his shirt off, she just pulled his boxers off and climbed on top of him.   
  
Gabe couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with a girl. He did remember that it had involved a lot more foreplay than this, however. Maja was already ripping the condom package open with her teeth.   
  
"Uh, do you want me to..." he gestured vaguely with his hands.   
  
"Let's not kid ourselves with illusions of intimacy," she said as she rolled the condom down his dick. "I want you to fuck me."   
  
Gabe grabbed her face and pulled her down into a kiss as she lowered herself onto him. And it was the weirdest thing, but he kept comparing it in his head to having sex with William. Maja was a lot smaller than William, and her hips weren't quite so bony. She was definitely wetter. And softer. And blonder.   
  
He still kinda wished William was there, though. Not  _instead_  of Maja. Just in addition to.   
  
He grabbed her hips and kneaded the skin there while she rode him slowly. He had to lean up to reach her face, so he broke the kiss and laid back, closing his eyes. He could feel her weight in his lap and her hands fluttering on his chest, finally finding a place to latch on and dig her nails into his skin. He lifted his hands higher, up her sides and then cupped the sides of her breasts. "Wait," he said.   
  
"Hmm?" she breathed, letting go of his chest.   
  
Gabe pulled out and made a little rolling motion with his hand. She got the point, and they switched positions. He hovered over her for a moment while she reached down to rub her clitoris. He forgot what he was doing for a moment and watched her until she opened her eyes with a  _what the hell are you waiting for?_  expression. "Sorry," he mumbled, distracted, and pressed into her again.   
  
This was really very different. And yet, not  _so_  unlike watching William jerk off while Gabe fucked him. It had the same effect on him, anyway, and he pushed his face into the mattress between her shoulder and her neck while she kissed and bit the area around his collarbone, which was as far as she came up on him in this position anyway. Her breath hitched next to his ear and he felt her fingers moving faster next to his pelvis.   
  
Even though he was on top, Maja had complete control of the rhythm, and after a little while she stopped him and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it down between them. "You take over," she said. It took him a minute to figure out how to move his hand and his hips at the same time. Coordination wasn't his strong point, and he  _was_  buzzing, but eventually he got it, and Maja's appreciative moans let him knew he was probably doing  _something_  right, so he kept doing it.   
  
She grabbed at his hair, pulling on the short curls at the back of his head as she raised and lowered her hips in time with his thrusting. Then she said something unexpected.   
  
"You are wishing I was William, aren't you?"   
  
"What?" Gabe said, so taken aback that he almost stopped.   
  
Maja just smiled at him and then pushed a finger in Gabe's ass. He gasped, almost choked, but Maja kept moving her hips and wouldn't let him stop fucking her. "Don't stop," she said, and inserted another finger.   
  
Gabe had to move his hand out from between them to steady himself as he thrust into her, faster now, and if he wanted to stop himself from coming, he couldn't have. As it was, he collapsed on her small frame, the balls of his feet throbbing.   
  
She removed her fingers and chuckled, sliding out from under him a little bit. With her other hand, she resumed rubbing circles around her clitoris. In his post-orgasmic haze, it took Gabe a moment to realize she didn't come. "I could--"   
  
Maja just shushed him and closed her eyes. He felt like she should do  _something_ , so he ran his hand along her stomach, tickling the skin and watching as it pulled into goosebumps. She bit her lip and exhaled, her back arching and hips rising as her orgasm hit her. Gabe smiled. Girls sure were pretty when they came, if nothing else. He made a mental note to have sex with them more often. He had no idea how long this resolution would last, however. He gave it three days. A week, tops.   
  
Just then, his sidekick buzzed from somewhere in the vicinity of the floor. Maja opened her eyes and grinned. "You were expecting a call?"   
  
Gabe blinked. A call? Oh. Right. "Oh. Yeah. I should--"   
  
Maja gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Thank you for the good time, and all that." She stood up and slipped her dress back over her head, pausing for a moment to check her hair in the mirror. It looked incredibly debauched. "Perfect," she said, and left the room to head back downstairs. Gabe watched her go, more than a little bit dumbstruck. She left him feeling a little bit like a rentboy of some kind, even though this was supposedly for  _his_  birthday.   
  
Then he remembered his phone. "Shit," he said, and dug around for his pants. He pulled his sidekick out of his jeans pocket as he pulled them back on.    
  
The screen said  _Missed call: William Beckett_ .


End file.
